Odd Girls Out
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: After the battle with Asura, things at the DWMA have returned to normal. But all that's about to change when four students enroll at the academy. Some enemies will return, but which ones? How much madness can everyone handle, especially when someone turns on them to work for the enemy? Who knew that Kid had a twin brother? SoMa Kid/OCs, OCs/OCs Rated T for many things Please RR
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**Hi there guys! :D I know I should be working on my other stories, but...I will get on them as soon as I can! XDD I wanted to post a Soul Eater fic to see what you all think of it :3 Btw, the point of views will switch every now and again XD**

**If you have any questions, please ask me and I shall answer! Any ideas you might have I'll take into consideration :D  
**

**For the disclaimer, I do not own Soul Eater! However, I do own my OC, Ash Stone while two of my friends own three others XDD Now, ONWARDS! :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.1 New Students~**_

I ran up the steps of Death Weapon Meister Academy, hoping that I wouldn't be late on my first day since my meister left me behind because I refused to get out of bed. Thankfully, I managed to get there in time, but only to see a fight between a blue haired guy and a black haired guy that had three white stripes wrapped around his head. It appeared that the guy with the blue hair was losing. I managed to walk past the two, but that led me to almost being shot at by the black haired guy, who looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, would ya watch where you're shooting?" I shouted at them.

"Sorry about that!" the guy with black hair apologized.

I rolled my eyes and headed inside the DWMA building. With students telling me directions, I managed to find my way to Lord Death's office. When I walked in, I saw a fully black coated man with a white skull mask for a face and a red haired guy with green eyes in a fully black suit. I walked up to them and at first they didn't notice my presence. I cleared my throat a little and the two looked at me.

"Hello, hiya! You must be the new student, am I correct?" the guy in black said in a playful singsong tune.

"Yeah, I'm the new student. I'm not late, am I?" I asked him.

"Technically no, but you did better than my son on his first day. He was three hours late to arrive here. Oh, this is my Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn," he said, pointing to the red hair guy. "What might your name be, again?"

"My name's Ash Stone, a weapon. I'm not sure where my meister is right now, but her name is Noelle."

"That's right! I saw Noelle not too long ago, she was apparently arguing with a girl named Lilium about something in Dr. Stein's classroom. Speaking of which, you're in that classroom with the two of them. Spirit, could you lead Ash to Dr. Stein's classroom?"

Spirit nodded and led me out of Lord Death's office. I slightly adjusted my clothing and kept on following Spirit to my class. I looked around the hallways and I kept on getting glares from other kids. What the hell is their problem? I noticed that Spirit was slowly coming to a stop towards a class called Crescent Moon, but I saw two almost identical people storm out of the classroom and down the hallway. Spirit motioned me inside the class nonetheless.

I looked around the classroom to try and find Noelle, but she wasn't in here. There were quite a few students just talking amongst themselves, and there was a teacher sitting backwards in a rolling chair. The teacher had dull silver hair with dark eyes that went well with his glasses. He had a curved scar that went under his left eye along with a giant black screw in his head. He wore a gray shirt with stitches, a lab coat, black pants, and gray shoes. I noticed he was smoking a cigarette, which I thought teachers wouldn't be allowed to do unless they're out of class or something…

"Would you happen to be Dr. Stein?" I asked the guy with glasses.

"Yes, that's me. Your meister is Noelle, correct?" Dr. Stein asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Ash Stone. I was actually looking for her."

"Well, I would suggest waiting for her and her friend because they rushed out of class to see Death the Kid and Black Star fight."

"…why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Heh, anyway, would you like to help me dissect a cow?"

"Nah, I'm no good at dissecting things."

"In that case, go sit by Maka Albarn. She's the one with the pig tails."

I nodded and spotted Maka along with a guy with white hair and red eyes. I walked up the stairs and took a seat next to the girl with emerald eyes that's wearing the usual school attire: a white blouse with a yellow vest to go on top, a green-striped tie that went under the vest, a red plaid skirt, and black ankle boots with white buckles. She looks like she's a bookworm, but then again, so is Noelle.

I introduced myself to her and she introduced herself along with her partner, Soul. The guy with white hair gave me a small wave along with a side smile, showing off his sharp teeth. He wore a black jacket along with an orange shirt, gray pants, and charcoal shoes. I also noticed that he was wearing a small black headband. Soul looks laid-back, but so is Lilium's meister, Phoenix.

"So you're the new kid along with the three others, huh? Well, just so you know, I'm the coolest guy here," Soul said to me.

"Yeah, Noelle, Lilium, Phoenix and I transferred here today. What do you think of them so far?" I asked the two.

"Noelle and Lilium remind me of Soul and Black Star quite a few months back," Maka said while Soul gave a chuckle.

"You got that right. Wanna see what they're up to?" Soul asked us.

"Sure, as long as I don't get shot at again," I sighed.

Maka laughed nervously and Soul just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and the three of us headed out of our seats and started to run down the hallway to the entrance. When we got outside, I noticed that there was someone with blue skin along with black dreadlocks for hair. He had tattoos on both of his shoulders that had a cool design. He wore a white sweatband and his teeth were shown and pressed together. His eyes were white, which I could probably assume was dead.

"Hey, Sid, do you know who's winning so far?" Soul asked the blue skinned man.

"Kid is winning against Black Star, just like last time," Sid answered.

I looked around and saw my meister I was looking for. I walked up to Noelle and pulled on her light brown curly hair slightly. She slightly yelped and she glared at me with her bright blue eyes. Noelle was wearing dark shorts with gray suspenders, a turquoise t-shirt with a death emblem design, black hair band, and black and white Converse shoes with black and white striped knee high socks that had a cute addition of bows on the side. She has a few freckles along her cheeks, also she's 5 foot 6 inches and she's 15 years old.

"Hey, what was that for, Ash?" Noelle pouted.

"That was for leaving me behind while I was getting ready for school, Noelle," I argued.

"But you wouldn't get out of bed this morning; it's not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper."

"I know that, Noelle. So, where's Lilium and Phoenix? I thought they were with you."

"She got dragged into the fight between Black Star and Kid along with Phoenix. Want to join them?"

I shook my head and sat along the steps of the school, watching the fight go on between Black Star and Kid, but I didn't see Lilium or Phoenix anywhere. While Noelle was introducing herself to Soul and Maka, I was trying to find the two troublemakers. I looked up at the sky for a while until I suddenly heard Kid whining that something wasn't symmetrical. I looked to who he was talking to and it was none other than Phoenix, Kid's own twin brother and Lilium's meister.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Please tell me what you think and if any of the Soul Eater characters seem OOC, please let me know so that I can change it! D:**

**Please review and if you do, I'll give you popcorn! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights

******Hi there guys :) Here's chapter two! If you are reading this, please review *puppy dog look* Anyway, the only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is Blair O.O That's all I'm saying XDD**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know! If you have any questions, ask me and I shall answer the best way I can :3  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Just so you know, the beginning chapters are mostly character descriptions. If you already know what the Soul Eater characters look like, then its up to you to read it or not :) ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.2 Fights~**_

While Kid was complaining on how Phoenix doesn't have symmetry, Phoenix just rolled his eyes at him. He looks just like Kid, but the three stripes in his hair are on the opposite side. He wore a black trench coat and his hair was slightly messed up. I noticed that Lilium was in her weapon form, which was a two sided sword with a dragon design on the hilt between the swords. I can see what he means by his brother having an OCD problem.

"Would you calm down already? You're not symmetrical either, ya know. The three stripes along your hair that's only on one side," Phoenix said while giving off a smirk.

"But I'm no worse than you, Phoenix. Besides, your name only has seven letters! It needs to be eight because eight is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid exclaims.

"Ah, but do others really know that…" Phoenix started to say, but whispered the rest in Kid's ear.

After that little fiasco Phoenix walked up to Noelle and I while still holding Lilium in weapon form. I looked back and noticed that Kid was saying how he should kill himself for being a disgrace. I giggled a little until I noticed that Lilium and Noelle had already begun to threaten each other for the billionth time this week, probably over something pointless. I sighed, got up from where I was sitting, and brought Noelle further away from Lilium.

I told Noelle to calm down and forget arguing for just a few minutes. She hesitantly agreed, but we were only disturbed by someone interrupting our conversation. It was a certain spiky blue haired boy that was wearing a black sleeveless top and had a star tattooed on his right shoulder. He wore a gray belt that covered his lower abdomen, white pants that reached his knees until black took over from there. The blue haired guy was wearing gray shoes with a star in the front along with black gloves. So overall, he looked like a really weird ninja and I could guess by what Maka and Soul were saying that this must be Black Star.

"So you two must be new students along with the other two, right?" Black Star asked us.

"Yeah, and from what I hear, you must be the infamous Black Star," I said.

"You got that right! I'm gonna surpass God someday! Would you like an autograph?"

"No thanks…"

"What about you, girly?"

"N-No, I'm good…" mumbled Noelle

"Maka…CHOP!" I heard Maka shout while hitting Black Star on top of the head with a book.

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud.

I saw Black Star holding his head, trying to contain as much blood as he can. Does everyone here bleed easily? After that encounter, everyone decided to get back inside for the rest of the day. But just for a precaution, I made sure that Noelle was walking with Kid while I was walking with Phoenix and Lilium. She eventually got out of her weapon form and was pouting at Phoenix for keeping her in weapon form for so long.

Lilium had mostly straight hair that was slightly wavy, her hair was light brown just like Noelle's, but she had blazing green eyes. She wore striped gloves that go a little past the elbows and showed the fingers and a shirt that ended above her stomach with a dragon on the front. She wore a mini skirt with leggings along with a black belt with a death emblem. Lilium had on striped knee high socks just like Noelle's and boots that ended below the knee. To top it all off, she wore a choker and had freckles that went over her nose and spilled onto her cheeks. She was 5 foot 3 ½ inches and 15 years old, which is only a tad bit shorter than Noelle. It doesn't matter because next to them I feel like a midget. It is a little frightening though how Lilium and Noelle are alike in how they look and act. I would call them sisters except for they would kill me over that.

"Why did you keep me in weapon form that long, Phoenix?" Lilium kept on asking Phoenix.

"I told ya I was sorry, Lily," Phoenix said with his hands in his pockets.

"D-Don't call me that!"

While Phoenix was teasing Lilium, I walked with haste inside the classroom and took my seat by Maka. Noelle was sitting next to me while Phoenix and Lilium were sitting at the very front of the room. While lesson was going on, I hardly paid attention to what Dr. Stein had to say. I looked over at Maka and Noelle and they were both taking notes. I thought I heard Dr. Stein mention something about a test coming up in a few days. Oh well, I'll ask Noelle again when we get home.

The hours passed on by and that's when school let out. I got out of my seat and waited by the door for Noelle, Lilium, and Phoenix so that we can get home. Turns out, Lilium and Phoenix had to stay behind because Dr. Stein needed to talk with them. Noelle met up with me and we both started to walk down the hallways. Noelle told me that she had a crush on Death the Kid and I giggled to myself. You shouldn't have told me that, Noelle…

"Hey, Ash, Noelle, wait up!" I heard Maka call out to us with Soul trailing behind her.

"What's up, Maka?" Noelle asked her.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at our house. You know, since you two are new and our friends, why not?"

"Sure thing, besides, we don't have anything else to do," I said.

"Uh, we have to study for that test Dr. Stein told us about!" Noelle lectured me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what he said."

While Noelle was trying to talk me into studying with her for this upcoming test, I tried to drop the subject. Maka was trying to convince me this as well, but I ignored her like I did with Noelle. I thought Soul would try to convince me to, but he just remained quiet and watched the little argument. I looked back at him and he just kept on smirking at the three of us.

The four of us kept on walking until we stopped in front of Maka and Soul's house. Maka used her key and got inside with me, Noelle, and Soul following. Noelle and I sat on the couch while Maka was getting dinner ready. Noelle noticed a cat that happened to appear on her lap, so she started petting it, of course. The cat transformed into a purple haired and golden eyed woman that was naked. Soul noticed and he suddenly got a nosebleed that was somewhat like a fountain.

"Blair, would you stop transforming in front of our guests?" Maka shouted at the woman that was part cat.

"I'm sorry; I didn't notice you had guests. Now, where's my darling Soul at?" Blair wondered aloud while Soul was running away from her.

"I'm sorry about Blair; I forgot to tell you about her."

"I guess we'll have to get used to it, right, Noelle? Noelle?" I asked my meister.

I looked at my meister and noticed that she turned herself away from the scene to focus on drawing something. That's the typical Noelle for ya. I offered to help Maka out with dinner, but she told me she can take care of it. I sat back on the couch and not too long after, Blair, now a cat, jumped on my lap. She went in a circle and fell asleep. I noticed Soul was sitting in the couch across from me and was panting from all that running.

"That was not cool…" Soul sighed.

"Soul…there's blood still coming out of your nose," I pointed out bluntly while giving him a tissue.

"Dammit…thanks."

Soul took the tissue and did his best to clean off his nosebleed. I looked around to try and find something to do, but nothing came to mind so far. I remembered that Noelle was drawing something in her sketch pad. I grabbed her sketch pad and looked at what she was drawing. I tried containing my laughter in when Noelle grabbed her drawing back from me. Noelle hit me on top of the head and I laughed at her weak hit.

"I knew you had a crush on him, but to go on and draw _that_?" I teased her while laughing at her flustered face.

"S-Shut up, Ashley…!" Noelle shouted at me.

"…I told you _not_ to call me that!"

While Maka was trying to calm Noelle and I down, the food started to burn. Maka headed back to the kitchen while Noelle and I argued a little more. No matter how much we fight, we're still friends by the end of the day.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two :) If any of the Soul Eater characters seem OOC, please let me know! **

**Nothing much happening here...yet :3 Just have to wait and see :)  
**

**Would you like some candy? Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Fail

******Hi there guys :D Here's chapter three and the only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is Kishin O_O yeah, not a good clue XD**

**If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know and same thing with questions :D  
**

**You guys know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.3 Test Fail~**_

Three days later after the four of us transferred to the academy, we already have to take a test. I wasn't looking forward to it, but Noelle looked like she was ready to take it. Lilium had the same reaction as Noelle, but that's what led the two into another argument. They're basically rivals in everything that they do. Phoenix and I did our best to make sure they argued the least as possible, but that was still inevitable.

Now, today's the very fateful day where one's own skill will be put to the test. The four of us headed up to the academy and headed to the Crescent Moon class. We took our seats and the test was given out to everyone. Before everyone could take the test, however, our substitute teacher, Sid, showed us what would happen if someone were to try and steal answers before the day of the test. What the hell happened to Black Star?

Turns out, Black Star attempted to do the same thing he apparently did last year. Black Star attempted to steal the answers again, but of course got punished. Now, he's hanging on the chalkboard, being a fallen star. Sid told us that we had 30 minutes to take and finish the test, also for us to not talk. He started up the timer and without hesitation, told us to begin.

"Don't look off answers, Ash," Noelle whispered to me.

"I know, Noelle," I whispered back to her.

I sighed to myself and started taking the test. I was answering questions until Sid called Soul to the front of the class. Sid basically removed all of his clothing except for his boxers. Turns out, Soul had cheat sheets all over him from within his clothes. My eyes went to his chest where there was a scar that went from his left shoulder to his right side. I wondered how Soul got it in the first place. Focus, Ash, focus! I need to answer these or else more pointless lectures from Noelle and Lilium!

**Lilium PoV**

A few minutes have gone by and I'm already halfway through the test. I glanced up at Noelle and Ash, they seem like they are struggling. Heh, I'll have the higher score again. Take that Noelle! However, Phoenix looks like he hasn't even started taking the test yet. I glanced over at his paper and saw what I feared, he hadn't even started. All he wrote was his name. So of course, I do the practical thing; kick his shin and swat his head.

"What's your problem, Lily?" Phoenix whispered to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Also, I would get started on taking this test instead of only having your name down!" I whispered furiously to him.

"Ah, I see what you mean."

"Hey, no talking you two!" Sid shouted at us.

Damn it Phoenix, you got us caught! I shook my head furiously and continued on with my test. When I had begun my test, it seemed easy enough to pass on through. However, since Phoenix made me get distracted, I started to stress out. I sighed and noticed that there was 15 minutes left to finish the test. Where has the time gone?

**Noelle's PoV**

I heard Lilium get yelled at by Sid for talking during the test. Ha, silly Lily. I had almost finished my test but then I heard someone collapse. I looked down the row and noticed Kid had fallen on the floor. When Soul told Sid that Kid had collapsed, Sid told Soul to leave Kid how he is. I don't understand why not try to wake him up and have him finish his test? I was conducting a plan on how to get Kid to snap out of it until I heard someone say that they were done. By someone, I meant a certain ginger that was sitting next to me.

"You're already done?" I whispered to Ash.

"Yeah, I mostly guessed. Might as well fail and get it out of the way," Ash whispered in an optimistic manner.

"Stupid ginger…"

Ash was walking towards the front to turn her test in while I noticed that there was 10 minutes until the test was over. I wondered why she didn't want to study with me and Maka when she had the chance. No, focus! I need to finish this godforsaken test! I wrote down the rest of my answers and headed to the front to turn my test in. When I headed back to my seat, I realized something. I forgot to check my answers to see if they were perfect!

**Ash PoV**

After everyone turned in their tests, Sid told all of us to go home. I was getting ready to meet up with Noelle and Lilium, but they were arguing again. Phoenix pulled Noelle to the side and I pulled Lilium to the side. It took a few minutes, but I finally pieced together why the two of them were arguing this time. They were arguing on who did better on the test and who they think got the better score. Sheesh, can't the two ever get a break?

"I'm sure you did fine on the test, Lilium," I reassured her while walking out of the classroom.

"You think so? In that case, how'd you think you did?" Lilium asked me.

"I don't know, I guessed."

"…you didn't study at all, did you?"

"Not one bit! Let's head home, okay?"

Before Lilium could follow me on the way out of the academy, she told me and Noelle to go on ahead. I really wanted to ask why, but I agreed to go on home with Noelle. While I was walking with Noelle, we started to discuss on possibilities of why Lilium and Phoenix decided to stay behind in the classroom. I thought it was because of a mission while Noelle thought they were getting detention.

"Why would you think that, Noelle?" I asked her.

"You said trying to think of possibilities, so I thought one of that one," Noelle admitted.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. Anyway, when are we going on a mission? I'm kind of interested in being a death scythe, and a little hungry."

"When we find a challenging mission on the mission board, okay?"

"Why not just try and find a Kishin ourselves? That way, we can obtain more souls than anyone else!"

"Wow, you're really more competitive than you were before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Noelle could explain to me what she meant, Noelle stopped walking. I turned to face her and noticed that something was bothering her. I could only think of one thing that could bother her. I transformed myself into a charcoal colored mace with silver spikes and a black design that coiled the handle. Noelle took hold of me and got into a battle stance. She looked around until she jumped backwards from the unexpected Kishin in front of us.

"Is this the Kishin that was bothering you?" I asked Noelle.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure before but now I am," Noelle said.

"I would be careful, Noelle."

"I know what to do, Ashley."

We charged at the Kishin with no knowing how powerful it may be.

**Soul PoV**

I was following Maka so we can get our mission over with. However, Maka sensed something was wrong. I tried asking her what was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell me. That wasn't cool; I thought partners were supposed to tell each other everything. Maka walked up to a window, fogged up the glass using her breath, and wrote down some numbers that were 42-42-564. Of course, Maka decides to call Lord Death himself by chanting:

"42-42-564, when you want him, knock on death's door."

"Hello, hiya! Are you on your way to your mission?" Lord Death asked us in his usual sing-song voice.

"Yeah, but something is bothering me."

"Is it because you want to be with your daddy?" Maka's father, Spirit, asked with a weird look in his eyes.

"No, father, I sense the presence of a Kishin. I didn't think there would be any Kishin around here in Death City."

"Actually, that Kishin you mentioned is actually near the new students' residence. I would check it out when you can. Will that be okay with you two?" Lord Death asked us.

"Yeah, we'll check it out," I said.

"Good! Okay then, talk to ya later!"

The image disappeared on the window and Maka started running towards where Phoenix and the others lived. Wait, how did she know where they lived? When I tried to get Maka to slow down, she kept on running faster. This is so not cool. I had the feeling that something was wrong. That might be why Maka is so determined to find out the cause. I just hope we're not there too late.

* * *

**Wow, that's a lot of point of views O_O I don't think I'll attempt that again XDD Anyway, that's the end of chapter three :) Here's a question for you guys to wonder amongst yourselves: Do you think Asura could've came back somehow? Just wondering ;)**

**Now, would you like a plushie of the Soul Eater characters? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Kishin Came Back

_****_**Hi there guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! *bows many times* I've been really busy and I haven't had the time...also I've been more distracted than usual hehe... Anyway, the only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is that there will be some outbursts towards the end XDD**

**If you have any ideas, please let me know and if you have any questions, please ask me! :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Hopefully this chapter will answer most of the questions you might have! ONWARDS :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ...sorry, Kid made me do eight smileys...XD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.4 Kishin Came Back~**_

**Ash PoV**

Noelle was attacking the Kishin like there was no tomorrow. She attacked it left and right, but the Kishin was able to dodge most of the attacks. I didn't realize it before, but the Kishin looked a lot like Asura for some reason. But the only difference is each strand of hair was either entirely black or white. I really wanted to know why this Kishin resembled that monster, but Noelle drove me out of my thoughts.

"Ash, we have to do Soul Resonance. The attacks aren't working on the Kishin!" Noelle exclaimed to me.

"Right, but do you notice anything about this Kishin in particular?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? All Kishin look the same to me."

"Okay, never mind then."

Before we could do our Soul Resonance, we heard more footsteps coming our way. Noelle and I turned around and saw Maka and Soul right behind us. I looked back at the Kishin and noticed it already left our sight. Noelle noticed this and allowed me to transform back to my human self. I wonder why the Kishin looked like Asura, the one who killed my parents when I was eight years old.

"Hey, Maka, did you recognize anything about that Kishin?" I asked her.

"Yeah…a little bit. Soul, you don't think…" Maka stopped midsentence while talking to her partner.

"We need to talk to Lord Death about it tomorrow. Are you two okay?" Soul asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine. I still don't get what you guys mean by the Kishin looking familiar to you," Noelle admitted.

I sighed and started dragging Noelle back home. I waved to Soul and Maka while Noelle was continuing to question me on what the three of us meant. When we got to our house, I got strange looks by Phoenix and Lilium. I explained to the two of them on what happened recently and about the Kishin looking like Asura. The two already got a good grasp of what I was talking about. Noelle, still clueless, had gotten an explanation from Lilium, even though she wasn't there to begin with. There was something bothering me though…

"Hey, Lilium, why did you have to stay after these last few days?" I asked her.

"Oh, Stein needed Phoenix and I to work on our Soul Resonance," Lilium answered.

"Why do you have to work on that?"

"Phoenix asked Stein to so that he can be 'perfect' in his father's eyes," Lilium scoffed.

"That makes sense…well, I'm heading to bed. Good night."

I sighed and headed upstairs towards my room. I walked in and plopped onto my black polka-dotted bed while looking at the naturally white ceiling. I was thinking about how the four of us even met and why Phoenix needed to be perfect in Lord Death's eyes. I rolled my eyes at that thought and put on my pajamas, which usually consists of a tank top and sweats. I went to my bed again and decided to let sleep take over.

I woke up the next morning cheering to myself that today's Friday, the last day of school for her for this week. I got out of the comfort of my bed and got dressed into my black tank top, a white jacket with the death emblem on the back, torn skinny jeans, and Vans sneakers. I placed my black headband on my head while looking in my mirror. I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length red hair and carefully put on eyeliner near my dark brown eyes. I put on smoky eye shadow and headed downstairs.

When I reached downstairs, I noticed the only person here was Phoenix, and he was waiting by the front door. I looked around to try and find Noelle and Lilium, but I didn't see them here at all. I walked up to Phoenix and asked where they were; apparently they raced each other to school. That's the third time this has happened this week…I wonder how I deal with them on a daily basis.

"So, wanna ride with me to school?" Phoenix asked me while bringing out his flight-capable skateboard.

"Sure. You do realize you're skateboard looks exactly like Kid's, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's another Beelzebub like Kid's, but that's fine by me. Get on, I'm gonna lecture Lily when I see her for leaving us behind."

I got on Phoenix's Beelzebub and wrapped my arms loosely around his torso. We started riding in the air and I noticed how fast we were going, about 50 miles an hour. I looked at his face and it looked slightly distant from normal. I started wondering why until we arrived at the academy. I hopped off his Beelzebub and Phoenix made it vanish in thin air. We both walked inside and it was pretty much silent until I asked him:

"Do you like Lilium?"

"What makes you ask that all of the sudden?" Phoenix asked me with his face slightly red.

"You seem more distant than usual, so I thought that might be why."

"…n-no…"

"Fool! You never hesitate or stutter, so that means you do!"

"Are you really acting like Excalibur on me?"

"The only difference is that I don't start my afternoons with a cup of tea. I don't even like tea. Anyway, don't be in denial!"

Phoenix hit me on the head hard and I knew that he knew I was right. I think Phoenix met Excalibur a few days before transferring here. I also remember Noelle going with him, being the smarty she is, why not. When the two came back, if Lilium or I would mention Excalibur they would get really weird looks on their faces. I chuckled to myself mentally at that memory and Phoenix and I headed in the Crescent Moon class. I walked up to my seat by Maka while Phoenix was arguing with Lilium.

"Hey, Ash, why were you and Phoenix late this morning?" Maka asked me.

"The two idiots forgot us this morning while racing to school. Damn, I'm starving…" I complained at myself, forgetting to eat something before I came here.

"Soul, give her your apple."

Soul shrugged and tossed me his uneaten apple. I tried catching the apple, but it bounced on some bald boy's head, and hit the back of Lilium's head. I cursed many times to myself as the two people glared up at my row. The two asked in sync on who hit them with the apple, and I immediately blamed it all on Soul. What? I didn't touch it, and it was his fault that his aim was so bad! I ran out of the classroom before Lilium could convince me that I was the one that did it instead of Soul.

"That's not cool, Ash!" Soul shouted at me before I left.

"I know!" I shouted back at him before taking off.

I dashed through the hallways until I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the floor. I immediately got up and helped the guy to his feet. I said sorry to the guy and ran off before I could even hear his response. Eventually, I found that Lilium caught up with me and started dragging me back to class by the ear. That hurt like hell, Lilium!

When we got back to class, I walked with haste to my seat in between Noelle and Maka. I was staring at the lesson with a bored expression while Dr. Stein was teaching us the _wonderful_ ways of dissecting a calf. That's just cruel, Stein. Before I could even get a chance to fall asleep, I noticed Maka slipping a note over to me. I opened the note and started reading what she wrote down, which was:

_** "Do you still have suspicions of that Kishin looking similar to Asura?"**_

_** "Yeah, I still do, why?" **_I wrote back while handing the note back to Maka before she repeated the process without getting caught.

_**"In that case, you and Noelle need to see Lord Death at the end of the day today."**_

_** "Okay, I'll tell her that at the end of class. By the way, just curious, how did you know where I lived?"**_

_** "Oh, Lord Death was suspicious about where you lived, so he told me about it. That's how I knew, basically. I swear I'm not a stalker XP"**_

_** "Alright, I believe you. By the way, you should ask Soul out."**_

Before Maka could even write down her response, she just shouted 'what?' during Dr. Stein's lesson. Just because of her sudden outburst, Dr. Stein made Maka come to the front of the class and help him dissect for the rest of the class. I chuckled a little to myself and noticed how furiously red Maka was. But the thought of the Kishin I faced never left my mind.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter four! :D I want clear up now that Lilium, Noelle, Ash, and Phoenix all live together! Also, I decided to have the pairing SOUL x MAKA in this story instead of my pairing! *claps* They're really cute together :D I promise to update faster next time!**

**As my gift to you, you may go nuts on Kid's OCDness XDDD  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Why So Serious?

******Hi there! I'm so sorry that I was late again to post up a chapter! D: I'm also sorry that this chapter's more shorter than the others XP The only thing I'll reveal is running for your life XDD**

**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know! :D  
**

******You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS MY LITTLE NINJAS! XD i had too much cake :3 FOOL!**

* * *

_**~Ch.5 Why So Serious?~**_

After class, Noelle and I headed to Lord Death's office to discuss the matter of a certain Kishin looking a lot like Asura. However, when we both got to his office, Lord Death wanted Noelle to get Lilium. Noelle looked confused, but did what Lord Death asked regardless. I can understand why Noelle was sent to get Lilium. Asura killed her parents too when I was visiting their house quite a few years back. I think we were both ten when that tragedy happened…or was it nine? I don't remember.

Lord Death offered me some tea or coffee at a small table. I went with coffee and I sat right across from him. I started drinking my coffee and Lord Death decided to talk with me about silly things at first, but then it went down to the serious talk. We were silent for a few minutes before we heard the door open, revealing Noelle and Lilium. Strangely, Lord Death motioned Noelle to leave the room. I looked at her expression and it was in a state of confusion. Nonetheless, she left the room which now contained Lilium, Lord Death, and I.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lilium asked him.

"This is about the matter of the Kishin looking like Asura. I looked through my mirror at your place last night, and I noticed that Noelle had no clue what you two were referring to," Lord Death explained.

"You're right about that. Lilium and I already knew of Asura because he's the one that killed both of our parents. That's how we met, actually," I explained.

"I see… I've conducted my own research and it turns out that Asura managed to return somehow. My guess would have to be that he has either possessed someone, or that he had gotten help from one of Medusa's allies."

"I think it's both. Think about it, if one of Medusa's allies had done something before her death, then that would ensure her of returning, thus getting Asura to come on her side."

"But how would she just come back through something like that?" Lilium asked me.

"Medusa harbors snakes, so she would've put a snake into someone, right?"

"…anyhow, I would like the two of you along with your partners to investigate this matter. If Medusa truly has returned, then report back to me. Also, inform Maka of this as well. I believe that her Genie Hunter technique will prove useful once again."

Lilium and I nodded to his terms and we both left his room. As I expected, Noelle waited for us right by the office. Before we could even walk out of the school, Noelle just _had_ to bring up the results for the tests that everyone took. They stared at each other for a few seconds then started to run up to the bulletin board. I really don't see the point of checking who got the higher score than the other.

I looked at the bulletin board and noticed that Noelle got a 95% while Lilium got a 96%. Oh wow, it'll be bragging rights for a flipping year! I noticed that Maka Albarn got 100%, which is number one on the board. Right below her was a guy named Ox and he got 99%, which is of course number two. Now what I really didn't expect is my name to be at the top ten. Turns out, I got fourth place on that stupid test, which was a 97%. Phoenix got one percent higher than me, which is pretty impressive by what he usually gets.

"Ash…you didn't cheat, did you…?" Noelle asked me while giving me the death glare.

"I told you I didn't, Noelle. I also told you that I guessed on most of the questions anyway," I told her.

"Well you did a great job at guessing," Lilium said with a touch of sarcasm. Oh crap, I'd better start running…now!

"Hey, come back here you cheater!" the twin looking girls yelled in sync.

I was running for my life out of the academy, but while I was running, I accidentally bumped into someone at the entrance. I looked down and noticed I ran into Soul and he tumbled on top of Maka. I brought out my camera and took a quick picture before the two partners could notice. I heard Lilium and Noelle catch up to me, but then stop and had weird expressions on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry, Maka…" Soul whispered to his meister while getting up from the ground.

"I think we should chase you more often, Ash," Noelle teased me.

"That was not cool, you guys…" Soul said while glaring at the three of us. I just chuckled to myself.

"First Noelle keeping a drawing of Kid while we were visiting you guys. Now Soul is on top of Maka…!" I exclaimed while laughing my ass off.

"Ash, you swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Noelle shouted at me.

"Oh shit!"

I started running off again and Noelle chased me once more, but this time abandoned Lilium with the flustered Soul and Maka.

**Lilium PoV**

I watched Noelle chase off Ash as her 'secret' was revealed. If I chased after the ginger, then my own secret would be out about me starting to like Kid. I noticed Soul and Maka get onto Soul's motorcycle and drive away from the academy. I sighed and looked around to see if Phoenix was here.

_Damn it, he's not here. I can't get a ride home faster if he isn't here with his Beelzebub. Oh well, I might as well just walk home. Also, who else is acquainted with Medusa? Oh crap, I forgot to ask Maka about that. Should I go after her or wait until tomorrow? I'm not a slacker, so…I'll go over to her house before I head home. Note to self, I need to see exactly what Noelle drew of Kid._

"Hey, Lily, wait up!" I heard Phoenix call from behind me.

"Ah, Phoenix, I thought you went home already," I assumed.

"No, just checking what I got on that test. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Phoenix summoned his skateboard and hopped onto it. I was on it and held onto Phoenix's shoulders. We rode off to our house in silence during the ride. That's weird; usually Phoenix is the talkative one. I wonder what's wrong with him… I guess I'll ask him what's wrong when we get home. However, before we could get a chance to go home, we were attacked by a blast of energy. We didn't fall, thank Lord Death, but I looked over at the attacker. It was the Asura impersonator.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter five! :D Now, I'm going to say this now...I don't know when the next chapter will be up! Due to my crappy procrastination and not knowing what I'll be doing during the final weeks before school starts, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...hehe :)**

**I'm not sure if you know this, but Lilium and Noelle like Kid! But can any of you take a guess of why Phoenix was silent? There will be more SoMa moments, I promise! :D  
**

**Now...you shall get a piece of cake :3 *sees L steal a piece* L? What are you doing here? You're not in this story! *chases him* Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Opened Wounds

******Hi there...how much are you guys mad at me for not posting in a while? I'm so sorry for the delay, but with school coming up and all, it lead me to be busy which is sadly inevitable -_-'**

**Any ideas or questions I shall answer them :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer and I want to say thank you to LillyLilium for helping me out with this chapter! ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.6 Opened Wounds~**_

**Phoenix PoV**

When the blast of energy almost hit us, I swerved Beelzebub around to face our attacker. We both got off the Beelzebub and soon put it away since we'll be going up against the Kishin. I didn't realize who exactly the Kishin was until I heard a whimper from Lily. I looked over at her and she was starting to get very pale and shaking. I was going to snap her out of it, but Lily had seemed to be shrinking behind me.

"Lilium, transform," I whispered to her.

Lily got out of her trance and nodded at me. She went into her double sided sword form with the dragon symbol. I got a tight grip on the double sword, and then we dashed at the Kishin. No matter what we tried, slicing or dicing, he just kept regenerating. After a while of fighting, Lily froze up and turned back into her human form. The Kishin got me good when it slashed across my chest and forearms, but I hid my expression to Lily. After we stopped fighting, the Kishin went away.

"He can talk…" Lily whispered. "His voice is like poison. I think he is here to tie up loose ends. We can't have Ash out of our sight. Since he killed both of our families, he's gotta be after us. He's most likely after everyone that got rid of him last time too."

I stared at her slightly at least now I have a reason to stare at her without her getting annoyed. I guess she would have a point, considering she knows what she's talking about. Ash would probably know too, since she's been a victim of this fake Asura as well all those years back. I smiled slightly as we hopped back onto Beelzebub and started heading home to tell Ash and Noelle what's going on.

**Ash PoV**

I was busy trying to look through Noelle's drawings since I have nothing else to do. Noelle and I already completed the missions that Lord Death assigned to us for the week. Plus, we thankfully had no homework since all Stein did was dissect random animals. I feel really sorry for the animals that were about to go extinct… I'm tempted to switch classes now because of that dissecting freak. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the door open, revealing a wounded Phoenix and a freaked out Lilium.

"What the hell happened to you two!?" I exclaimed in shock when Phoenix and Lilium walked through the door.

Phoenix's hair was slightly messier then usual and his trench coat was really torn up and covered in blood. Phoenix took off his trench coat and put it on the coat rack. He wore a plain black shirt that was slightly torn up and lightly dark jeans in the same condition. The jeans had a little bit of blood on them, but not as bad as his worn out trench coat.

"Oh, nothing unusual, just attacked by a Kishin that is going after everything he left behind. Like you, me, and everyone in the last battle. Oh and did I mention that he is so strong he can talk?" Lilium replied with sarcasm as she went to go get cleaning alcohol and bandages.

"Is she okay?" I asked Phoenix.

"I don't know, seeing Asura and having him talk to her freaked her out a lot."

Lilium came back into the room then with some not as bad information, but still not fun for me.

"We have to stick with our partners at all times now because Asura is looking for Ash and I."

"Does that mean even going to the bathroom?" Noelle groaned.

"Well, in the hallways, yes, but you don't actually have to go in there, stupid. I really doubt Asura will be hiding in a girl's bathroom."

As Lilium started to clean Phoenix's wound, he was whining in pain because of the alcohol being placed over his chest and forearms. I sighed mentally as I knew what kind of pain he has to go through…not with the Kishin, just the alcohol being put on the wounds. They hurt like hell! Eventually, a yell in pain was heard when Lilium added more alcohol to the wounds. Lilium had wacked him on the head for being a wimp.

"Stop being a baby!" Noelle yelled at him. "What are you a man or a mouse?"

"He's a horse," Lilium replied.

"What?" I replied.

The three looked at me as if they forgot I was there. Jeez when those three start talking they forget everything else that's around them. How many times has it happened this week…10 times, maybe? Oh well, it is them after all. I held my breath from inhaling more of the alcohol that was put in the air. Also, I replayed what Lilium said when she walked in the door. I can't believe that Kishin is back after killing my parents as well as Lilium's. Now he's after us…

"I was going to say, 'what do you think he is idiot', but I wasn't expecting you to say 'what?'" Lilium replied with an odd look on her face.

"Ash, you look really pale," Noelle said.

"I think all of the..." I started to say before the darkness took over me.

**Noelle PoV**

I caught Ash as she started to blank out. I tried waking her up, but I realized that wasn't going to happen. I checked her forehead for safety precautions, but she had no fever. Phoenix tried tickling her, since she's usually ticklish, but that didn't work either. Lilium pulled Phoenix away from Ash from trying to wake her up. I rolled my eyes at the two and looked back at Ash.

"Will Ash be okay?" I asked Lilium.

"Yeah, she's probably just under a lot of stress with what happened to her parents and mine. She acts strong ever since that day, but what happened was truly terrible that she couldn't possibly forget it," Lilium said with a sigh.

"I couldn't imagine what you two went through…" I said while wrapping my hand around Ash's waist and bringing her arm over my shoulders.

"I wouldn't either. Want me to carry Ash, Noelle?" Phoenix offered to help.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna put her to bed for the day."

I carried Ash to her room and put Ash on her bed tucking her in. She really shouldn't push herself so hard to act okay when something is bugging her. She needs to tell us what's on her mind instead of keeping her feelings to herself. I go to my room and grab my sketch book, flipping to the page of my drawn version of Kid. While plopping down on my bed I sigh. He was part of Asura's attack last time, if I recall correctly. Maybe this is my chance to get closer to him.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter six :D Now you know why Ash has her personality now, which is because of what happened in the past, same with Lilium. So...what do you want to see out of the Soul and Maka pairing next? :3 I'm just curious XD**

**Just so you know, Noelle and Phoenix don't have the same experience as Ash and Lilium, so they don't have the same effect as the two.  
**

**So...who wants a lollipop? :3 I know I would! ;) Please review!  
**


End file.
